1. Field
The present invention relates to electromagnetic noise shielding, and, more particularly, to noise shielding in semiconductor packages.
2. Description of the Related Art
Management of degradation of signals due to crosstalk noise is a ubiquitous engineering challenge. For example, in semiconductor packages including wires coupling a semiconductor die to a substrate, an electrical signal traveling down a wire may be distorted by noise being added by inductive and capacitive coupling with other nearby signal wires. Crosstalk noise can often be an order of magnitude greater than noise introduced by circuit traces in the substrate. Wireless devices can be especially susceptible to such noise due to the frequencies of signals involved. Wireless devices such as cell phones, base band processors, blue tooth devices, and other devices dependent upon semiconductor packages would benefit by additional techniques for reducing these noise effects.
The use of the same reference symbols in different drawings indicates similar or identical items. Skilled artisans will appreciate that elements in the figures are illustrated for simplicity and clarity and have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions of some of the elements in the figures may be exaggerated relative to other elements to help improve the understanding of the embodiments of the present invention.